Legend of Zelda: A Link of Two Worlds
by Samsapoping
Summary: Once upon a time in the land of Kanto, a Pallet Town teen named Link had to go. On a quest to not only find Hyrule's girl, but to save Ash Ketchum and two worlds. With Dawn and Pikachu by his side, They and Link will make Ganondorf go bye bye. Pearlshipping, LinkxPikachu, LinkxJasmine, LinkxZelda
1. Prologue

Darkness! The partial or total absence of light. That's all that one young boy could see, standing in the middle of nowhere. The boy had short blonde hair, sapphire colored eyes, and was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, white underwear, and brown slippers for his feet. He was searching for any being hiding within the shadows, but nobody was there.

"Link!" A voice called out through the blanket of shadows.

The boy heard the strange voice and looked for the mysterious person. Suddenly, a hole of light cast behind the child, distinguishing some of the darkness. The boy named Link turned around him where the hole was shining from and got blinded by it. He shielded his vision with his hands until he was ready to resist the brightness.

"The time is near for you to begin your quest." The voice said.

"A quest that the hands of destiny will guide you through the darkness!" It replied.

"Gather your **Courage**!"

A giant symbol emerge out of the light as it shined in front of link. The symbol was about the size of the hole and was only made with only three golden triangles. The three triangles were stacked up, forming a pyramid/bigger triangle with a upside down triangular gap. The symbol began to shine like like the morning star as it blinded Link even worse than before, piercing the dark realm like tissue paper. The darkness was no more as Link fell himself rise up to the unknown.

"Protect the **Triforce**!"

"**Princess Zelda** is waiting!"

* * *

**For those who follow me, I know this is a re-upload. Since I'm getting a special Zelda poster from Club Nintendo, I decided to continue this fanfic.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Job

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pallet Town: Link's House**

Link's POV

"Ow!" I awoke with sudden pain in my head.

I was lying on the brown wooden floor of my room. My head felt like a boulder as I rubbed my head to cease the pain. The sun blinded my eyes the moment I opened my eyelids, letting me know that it was morning of a new day. I groaned a little while standing on my bare feet, hearing buzzing in front of me. The buzzing was coming from my digital alarm clock. I pressed the big rectangular button on top of the clock, shutting the machine, and absorbing the sunlight.

After a minute of waking up completely, I looked around my room. My room was basically like a regular teenage boy's room. The walls were emerald colored and had some pokemon stuff all over the place. A Zubat mobile was hanging in the middle of my room and I had a pokeball mat on the floor. The east side of the window was a desk that was about half the size of my twin sized bed. All it had on was a mug containing office supplies, a roll of tape, a ruler, and a globe of the wonderful world of pokemon. Half of the eastern wall was a walk-in closet that was half of the size of my room. Lastly, I had a tall bookself containing books by Professor Oak and a boombox in the middle of a five shelf for stuff.

"Time for a shower!" I decided as I walked out of my room, head down through the hallway, and entered the bathroom.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later: Dining Room**

After a nice shower to start the day, I head out to the Dining Room to have some breakfast. The room was right outside of the kitchen and near the living room. My mom was sitting in her chair, taking a sip of her morning coffee with the large window view of our semi-large backyard. People in town have always told us that my mom and I looked similar to each other. For the most part, that is true. Our hair were kind of the same, except my mom had had longer than mine.

The only part of our bodies that were different from us were our ears. My mom's ears were just fine. They were normal just like a normal human's ear has always been since humanity was created. As for me, my ears were different. Instead of the normal round ears that everyone I know has, mine were long and pointy. I had elf ears but more pointy than an elf I've seen from Christmas specials. I wondered why I had irregular looking ears, but my mom just told me that it's a skin condition.

"Good morning, Dear!" Mom greeted me.

"Morning, Mom!" I said, joining her at the table.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" My mom asked.

"Ya." I nodded before taking a bite of my pancakes.

"What are you going to do today?" Mom asked.

"I'm probably going to help Delia Ketchum at the restaurant." I answered, taking another bite.

"Either that or go help Professor Oak with the pokemon." I replied.

"I heard that Ash went off early to start another journey in Kanto." Mom said.

"Jeez! That boy never stops!" I laughed.

"He reminds me of you, Link!" Mom giggled.

"Huh?" I said, spitting out some pieces of pancakes.

"He goes and helps people like you." Mom explained.

"Oh." I muttered.

We took three minutes of silence just to eat some of our breakfast. After I stuffed my belly with most of the delicious pancakes, I turned to the left where the fireplace was and gazed at the shield that was a decoration on the mantle. The shield was round and it was designed like a pokeball. The top half of the shield was crimson with the middle having a black horizontal line. The bottom and center of the medieval weapon was white and the center was a small circle, making the whole weapon look like a giant pokeball.

"Something wrong, Link?" I heard my mom.

I turned to my mom, all stuffed and stopped my thoughts within my brain. My mind was replaying the dream I had last night. Who was that strange voice? What was that triangle symbol about? Who's Zelda? I had so many questions that I knew my mom wouldn't know. I had no clue and had a feeling that I needed to solve these conundrums by myself.

"Oh nothing." I said to my mom.

"Just loving how those pancakes tasted!" I replied, rubbing my belly.

"Want more?" Mom asked.

"No thanks! I'm full!" I responded.

I got out of my chair with plate, went to the kitchen, and cleaned the plate in the sink. Once that was done, I went to the living room. The room had a nice long blue couch on the left wall, facing the big screen high definition television. In front of the room was the fireplace with the same mantle, but there were some family photos on it. One picture caught my eye as I grabbed it for a closer look. The picture was was taken back when I was five years old on Halloween. My costume was knight with small armor. I was wearing a fake set of armor. From toe to chest, pieces of non-heavy armor with my young face smiling. My hands were holding a rubber sword and a kids sized Pikachu shield.

I smiled at my younger self and reflected my past love of knights and warriors. Swords, shields, princesses, I was into all of it. I was so interested at it, I received a sword from Fuchsia City during one of my trips there. I always dreamed of becoming a real knight, but because of the fact that most people use pokemon to fight, that dream's dead. The closest knight stuff that I have close to my dream are the shield in the dining room, my video games, and the Fuchsia sword above the picture. I never swung it, but I held it before, and it felt great.

"Time to see Delia!" I said to myself.

I turned around, walked out of the living room, told my mom I was leaving and left to see Mrs. Ketchum at her restaurant.

* * *

**Pallet Town Restaurant: 3 Hours Later**

"Pizza's almost ready!" I yelled, taking the food out of the oven.

Being one of the chefs of Delia's restaurant, I was taking care of one of the tables' orders. A table of eight wanted a large pepperoni and cheese pizza and have been waiting for it for five minutes. Their wait was soon over as I placed the metal tray on the counter at the window where you could see all of the eating customers. The room where all the tables were looked like a cabin. The large room looked country style with brown colored tiles and walls that look like wood. There were 12 tables in the room, but 3 of them were in the far back of the restaurant for groups of ten people. Lucky for a guy like me, the pizza was for the Pallet Town Cheerleaders.

I grabbed a knife from the counter and I sliced up the pizza in eight pieces. In seconds, the pizza was divided into eight equal pieces, allowing me to ring the bell.

"Order Up!" I shouted, ringing the small bell.

A woman with brown hair tied up in a small ponytail came up to me. She had brown colored eyes and wore a white apron over her body. Her name was Delia Ketchum, the owner of the Pallet Town restaurant and the mother of Ash Ketchum.

"Nice Job, Link!" Delia commented on my work.

"Thanks!" I said as my boss took the pizza to the cheerleaders.

The girls were excited as I could see their wide grins while smelling the hot steaming pasta coming to them. Delia gave them the pizza and headed back to me with a smile.

"Can you do a quick errand for me?" Delia asked me.

"Sure!" I nodded.

"Can you deliver Professor Oak's lunch to him?" Delia ordered.

"I have his lunch right here!" I said, pointing a paper bag behind me.

"A classic cheeseburger?" I checked the order.

"With my secret ingredient." Delia replied.

"And a bottle of your homemade soup?" I finished.

Delia Nodded.

"I wish I had some! Your cooking could cure any illness." I commented, grabbing the paper bag and bottle of soup.

Delia just giggled at my remark.

"I'll be back!" I said as I went out of the kitchen and out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Please Comment and Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Outside**

The lab of the region's professor was coming closer to me as I made my way from Delia's restaurant. I lowered my head a little to check if the bag of food was still in my grasp. Just by the feel of the paper bag in my hand, I got what I needed to know.

"PARDON ME!" A girl shouted.

I quickly lifted my head, but it was too late. My body felt a sudden collision of a mysterious girl. I fell on the grassy field with some pain on my side. The sounds of the girl breathing heavily made me lifted my head as I watch her flee in a hurry. All I could see was a red coat around the girl's skinny body as she went off into the woods.

"What was that about." I wondered while getting on my feet.

I turned around and grabbed the paper bag on the ground, but there was something else lying next to the food. Something that wasn't mine or from my boss.

"What is this?" I grabbed the small object.

The sapphire instrument was in my hands as I studied it before my sight. Its sized was about a little bigger than a harmonica with seven holes scattered around the main part of the instrument. Sticking upwards from the topside was the mouth piece for someone to blow on. A golden symbol was on the mouth piece. The exact same triangular symbol in my dream last night.

"This must belong to that girl." I guessed.

"What girl?" A man asked.

I turned around and spotted a familiar person standing in front of me. His gray hair and white lab coat being worn, it was enough for any pokemon in Pallet Town to recognize the man.

"Professor Oak!" I exclaimed.

"What's that in your hand, Link?" The man questioned.

I handed the instrument to the professor as he scanned it like toy inspecter. I then told him the events that just occurred a few moments ago.

"So you think this ocarina belongs to the girl who tackled you?" Prof. Oak repeated.

"It's not mine." I said.

"I'll return it when she gets back from the woods." I replied.

"Here's your lunch!" I announced, giving the bag of food to my neighbor.

"And here's the money!" Oak smiled as he gave me some pokedollar bills.

I placed both the ocarina and the cash in two separate pockets in my pants as I watched the professor of Kanto go back inside. Knowing Delia was probably worrying about my long break than usual, I made my way back to the restaurant.

"Kid!"

I halted by the call of somebody as I turned to the right. A big black horse jumped in front of me; which caused me to jump a little. My eyes went up and spotted a man with black armor staring into my soul. An evil grin spread across his dark green face as the weather instantly changed from Sunny to stormy.

"Me?" I asked calmly.

"Have you seen a girl in red passed by?" The man asked.

I took a step back with my eyes still glued to the armored man. It didn't take long for the rain to soaked my flesh, but it wasn't a problem at all. The crimson eyes were proof that I was speaking to the devil and it wasn't scary seeing him. I gave the man a mean look for his answer.

"Heh heh, how amusing." The man chuckled.

"You got guts kid. Thinking you can protect a little tramp." He smirked.

"What do you want with er?" I responded.

"Chuuuuuuu!"

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck both the rider and his horse, illuminating the area. I stood in confusion as I watched the random attack ceased. The horse tumbled to my side, knocking the man off the saddle. All I could see of the devil was his backside covered by a crimson cloak. While he was down, a familiar yellow mouse pokemon ran in front to defend me.

"Pika pika!" The pokemon squeaked angrily.

"Pikachu?" I blinked.

It was indeed a Pikachu, but not just a wild one. It was Ash Ketchum's starter pokemon due to the fact that it used a godly Thunderbolt to a tall man with black armor. Whenever Ash was in tow, a struck of lightning was usually seen once a day. Either during his training sessions or a Team Rocket attack, everyone would know when or where Ash was thanks to Pikachu.

"Foolish rats." The man breathe out.

The time of questioning was bad the second the guy spun back on his feet. In a blink of an eye, the dark skin man literally spun and stood before us. It was as if Pikachu's Thunderbolt had no effect on him. A vile face towered down at me, making me take some steps back for safety.

"You shall regret opposing me." He said.

"I am Ganondorf! Soon to rule two worlds!" He exclaimed.

"Pikaaaa..."

I grabbed Ash's buddy as soon as I saw the demon reach his hand out. Dark energy came to the hand causing it to glow into some kind of electro ball. My eyes widen because of not only at the deadly magic trick, but picturing how much damage I was about to receive by the wizard of evil.

"Goodnight." Ganondorf smirked.

With a second to breathe, I tossed Pikachu aside and felt the impact of the speeding electro ball Tremendous amounts of pain shocked my heart like a cannonball as I quickly fell lifelessly to the grass, sliding a few feet backwards. The thing I could hear was Ash's Pikachu squeaking with terror while my systems were shutting down.

"You will never prevail, Ganon..."

Darkness began to swallow my vision until I couldn't see a thing. With the losts of all my senses, it was all over for me. I would never find out why Pikachu tried to defend me. The smell of Mrs. Ketchum's cooking would be forgotten. But the worst part was not giving back the mysterious girl her ocarina. Hopefully, she was hiding in a good spot. As for me, I'll be fine for all eternity in heaven. I had a short life, but it was fun.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Back to Work!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**WAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"Huh?"

"**WAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Piercing through the darkness, the cries of baby echoed in my ears. My eternal sleep abruptly endedas I woke up, feeling nothing, but air pushing against me. Along with the baby crying, a song was ringing in my head. I turned my head to the right and saw a woman with long brown hair and a pink dress playing a lullaby to her child in its crib. Although the tune that was playing was something I never heard before, it sounded familiar to me.

"**Link!"**

I lifted my head to to the call of my name and saw light shining down. A four legged pokemon with large golden rings around its body emerged from the light, immediately giving away the mystery of who I was seeing. Before me, was the creator of mankind and pokemon.

"Arceus!" I gasped.

"**Link, listen carefully." God said.**

"**A wicked man named Ganondorf has entered to our world. He plans to not only conquer our world, but also the land of Hyrule." He explained.**

"How can we stop him?" I asked.

"**The answer rests within Hyrule. But in order to obtain this answer, you must prove yourself worthy." Arceus hinted.**

"**Find the Elemental Orbs, Link! They will help guide you to Hyrule." He said.**

"**Got it!" I nodded.**

"**And find Princess Zelda!" God added.**

"**If Ganondorf captures her, we're history." He concluded.**

As the peaceful lullaby was still echoing, the almighty lord vanished. The light began to pierce though the dark realm, blinding my vision with hope. I was getting a second chance of life. Only this time, it was for the fate of two worlds.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

An unknown feeling within my right hand awoke me from unconsciousness. While regaining control of my body, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing nothing but the daylight sun shining in my face. I quickly shielded my pupils with my hand, but gasped at what was glowing on my hand. The back of my right hand was shining the triangular symbol of the the three triangles forming a pyramid. What was the weirdest about seeing the symbol again was the fact of seeing the bottom right triangle glow brighter than the rest.

"What the..." I sat up.

"Pika?" I heard.

I removed my hand from my face and spotted the mouse pokemon looking confused as me. A smile formed as I knew Pikachu was okay. The storm was over, but Ganondorf was still out there with his horse. Most likely searching for Princess Zelda. Thanks to Arceus, I found out what I needed to do, but he left out one important detail. Where do I find the three Elemental Orbs?

"Pikachu?"

I stopped thinking about the upcoming journey paid my attention to the lonely rodent. To show him my gratitude for trying to help me, I gave him a pat on the head.

"Aaaa." Pikachu sighed with comfort.

"You like that?" I smiled.

"Pika." The mouse nodded.

"Are you Ash's Pikachu?" I wondered.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"Do you know where he is?" I questioned.

"Pika." Pikachu squeaked sadly.

With his log ears down, I could tell something strange was going on. If what my mom said was true and he went on another journey through Kanto, then why didn't he bring Pikachu with him? And on top of that question, did he and Pikachu encounter Ganondorf before? My mind was being corrupted by so many unanswered questions that it made my head spin a little. A tiny growl ceased my brain as I saw Ash's buddy holding his little stomach.

"Sounds like you're hungry!" I giggled.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on! I'll take you to Delia!" I smiled.

"Pika!" The mouse cheered.

I grabbed the small mouse pokemon and made my way to work. Not to mention, it was technically Pikachu's mom who was my boss.

* * *

**Pallet Town Restaurant**

"Delia, I'm back!" I announced as I entered the restaurant.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off my shoulder.

The pokemon ran down to he front and jumped onto the counter, looking for the boss of the place. He dinged the bell next to him and waited for a response as I went to the desk. While waiting, I tuned around and watched the few people eating in the back. Most of the customers left during my unscheduled break.

"Coming!" A woman cried.

I quickly turned back to the kitchen and saw my boss coming with a plate of sushi. She stopped in shock and placed the food down in front of me.

"Pikachu!" Delia exclaimed in a mother's voice.

"Pikachu." The mouse squeaked joyfully.

"What brings you here?" The mother asked.

"He found me when I was delivering Prof. Oak his lunch." I answered.

"That was two hours ago." Delia recalled.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

I turned to the left slightly to the clock and found out that the woman was correct. I left around noon time to do my errand, but due to my near death experience with the evil wizard, I was unconscious for two hours. Now it was two o' clock, a bad time to be hungry.

"Where's Ash?" My boss asked the mouse pokemon.

"That's what I want to know." I said.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said in a sad tone.

"What happened?" I blinked curiously.

Pikachu tried his best to tell us what happened to his trainer. With the game of charades underway, Pikachu made faces of who he and Ash met early this morning. All Delia and I had to do was to guess who the person. The first face already looked familiar with the blck tips of Pikachu's earrrs playing the role of a man's sideburns.

"A man?" I guessed.

The mouse grabbed a napkin near us, change his face to look like his master, and covered his face with the cloth.

"Scared Ash so bad, he ran back home and hid underneathe the covers?" Delia gasped.

"Chu." Pikachu shook his head from side to side.

"He made Ash wear a mask?" I responded.

Finally, our last clue involved Pikachu dancing weirdly.

"And he went crazy after wearing it." Delia answered.

"Pika." Pikachu said sadly, dropping the napkin.

"Who was the man?" I asked.

Pikachu went back to his first face and summoned a ball of electricity with his tail. My eyes immediately shrunk once I saw the electro ball because it helped me figure out why Pikachu attacked Ganondorf a few hours ago. It was him that Ash and Pikachu saw. Pikachu must have went back to Pallet Town to avenge Ash for whatever the evil wizard did.

"OK, I got the picture!" I told the mouse before he was about to demolish a glass window.

"Pika." Pikachu ceased his attack.

"You know who Ash saw?" Delia questioned.

"Who met Ash?" A girl said.

Delia and I turned around and saw a blunette around my height looking at us. She had two yellow barrettes attached to both side of her head while wearing a white beanie hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it. Her skinny body consisted of a black tank top over a really short pink miniskirt that went down to her hips. A pair of long black socks went up to the girl's knees while she also wore a pair of pink boots. Lastly in her arms, rested a small blue penguin pokemon.

"Surprise!" The girl smiled.

"Dawn!" Delia exclaimed.

"Piplup!" The penguin chirped.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu jumped onto Dawn's shoulder.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Dawn turned to her left shoulder.

While the sudden reunion was happening, I took out the money Prof. Oak gave me and placed it on the counter. The blunette turned to me and gave me a surprise look.

"Are you one of Santa's elves?" The girl wondered.

"No, I have a skin condition." I answered.

"Oh." The blunette felt stupid.

"My name is Link by the way." I greeted with my hand out.

"My name is Dawn from Twinleaf Town and his is my partner, Piplup!" The blunette said.

"Piplup!" The bird waved.

"So you're from Sinnoh." I said.

"Ya, I'm..."

"HEY! IS SOMEBODY GOING TO DELIVER MY SUSHI?" A woman called.

I quickly grabbed the food on the counter and went to the back of the restaurant. Waiting for her sushi was a chubby black woman just sitting alone at a table near the bathroom.

"Sorry Mam." I said, setting the plate in front of woman.

With a ugly fight prevented, I returned to the counter and heard was going to say earlier.

"I'm one of Ash's best friends." Dawn resumed.

I went to the house,but he wasn't there."She replied.

"So I decided to grab something to eat while I wait for him."She concluded.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

"What do you want to eat?" Delia asked, taking out a notepad.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


End file.
